Standing Alone
by Collide
Summary: Warning This fic contains violencelanguage. Matt Ishida hasn't seen his mom and brother TK for nine years since his parents split up. Now he's been taken home to live with his mother and brother, and Matt's father vows to bring his son back. MIMATO
1. Chapter 1

*I'm going to try something here, so bear with me if it's terrible and you all hate it! In September of 2001 I posted a fic called "Standing Alone". Two years later when I re-read it, I realized there is a lot I can do to make it better. So the wheels started turning, and I decided to re-write it and re-post it on ff.net to see if it gets a better response. This is a one chapter installment!! Although there is a sequel to this fic called "Still Standing", I won't be re-posting it without a huge response from this fic! So enjoy this little experiment of mine, and if you like it, send a review! Hate it? Send one anyway!*  
  
Standing Alone The Second Publishing  
  
In a small apartment in Odaiba Japan, a young blonde boy hid in his room, his hands cupped over his ears tightly. No matter how hard he pushed his little hands against them, no matter how he covered his dark blue eyes, he couldn't erase the sights and sounds of his mother and father as they fought. He was only six years old, but he knew what was happening out in the other room, cringing as the sound of shattering glass echoed down the hall. The door to his bedroom opened, and the figure of an even smaller child with the same blonde hair and blue eyes came into view. The bigger boy picked up the smaller one and put him in bed with him, comforting him as he whimpered quietly. The fighting stopped suddenly as the door slammed loudly, shaking the walls. Moments later, a woman walked into the small bedroom where her children lay, tears in their frightened eyes. She scooped them up into her arms and rocked them back and forth slowly, calming them with her voice as she sang quietly.  
  
"Mama, why do you and daddy fight so much?" the older boy asked after the smaller one fell asleep. The woman looked down at her son and sighed heavily, the weight of the entire world seemingly on her shoulders.  
  
"Oh Matt, my darling, mommy and daddy don't get along anymore. It's very hard to explain." Mrs. Ishida said to her son, her voice tired and worn. Matt looked at his mother with his innocent azure eyes with fear.  
  
"Is it me and TK? Did we do something bad?" Matt asked, his voice trembling. Mrs. Ishida hugged her oldest son to her tightly, tears forming in her blue eyes.  
  
"Never, Mattie. You and TK have done no wrong. This is the way things are, and we can't do anything about it." Mrs. Ishida responded, laying the little boy beside his younger brother on the bed and pulling the blankets over the both of them.  
  
"Matt, my sweet baby, never forget how much I love you and your brother. I would give up everything just to have you. I love you dearly." Mrs. Ishida whispered as she brushed Matt's bushy blonde locks out of his sleepy face.  
  
"I won't, mama." Matt said, yawning. Mrs. Ishida kissed her son's forehead and kissed TK's as well before going back out into the other room, closing the door behind her.  
  
That was nine years ago. After that night, Mrs. Ishida filed for divorce from her husband, and filed for full custody, arguing that Mr. Ishida was abusive. She had no evidence of his abuse, however, so the judge decided on each parent to keep a child. He sent TK with Mrs. Ishida, and left Matt with his father. He further ordered no contact between the parents for eight years, or until they stopped fighting for custody. Matt watched in horror as Mrs. Ishida left him in the courtroom, taking his baby brother with him.  
  
Life with his father wasn't too bad at first for Matt. But after a couple months Mr. Ishida started drinking heavily, sometimes not coming home until the morning light reached the sky. Matt spent many nights hidden in his room, keeping out of sight and out of mind to his father. Whenever he made the mistake of going out of his room after his father returned from a drunken night out on the town, Matt usually paid for it with a black eye or some bruised ribs. Of course, the next day Mr. Ishida would come home with a gift of some sort for his son, begging forgiveness for his temper the previous night.  
  
Matt hadn't seen or heard from the other half of his family the entire nine years. He hadn't even gotten so much as a birthday card telling him they still knew he existed. Occasionally Matt would think about his mother and brother, who would be turning twelve soon. He wondered why they hadn't come for him yet, how they hadn't won custody of him in all this time. Over the years, Matt grew to loathe his mother, blaming her for the hell he was living through. Little did he know things were going to change finally.  
  
"Matt? Matt are you here?" Mr. Ishida asked, walking into the small apartment he occupied with his teenage son. Matt's bedroom door opened, and out walked Matt, his spiky blonde hair standing out against his black shirt and pants. His blue eyes were ice cold and hard as he stared at his father.  
  
"I'm here, dad. What do you need?" Matt asked, trying not to sound disrespectful. That would earn him a smack in the face. Mr. Ishida pulled his arms out from behind his back, revealing a gleaming red electric guitar. For a moment, Matt couldn't speak, he could only stare at the present before him.  
  
"What's this for?" Matt asked, confused by his father's gift. He hadn't come home drunk for days, so he didn't need to bring any apology gifts home to Matt.  
  
"Do you really think I would forget my son's birthday?" Mr. Ishida cried, handing his son the guitar and smiling proudly as Matt strapped it on and strummed it, tuning slightly.  
  
"Well, considering you forgot the last eight or so. . . " Matt muttered under his breath. He thanked his father and retreated into his room, pulling out his sheet music, which was littered with notes and lyrics to songs he'd written in the past few years.  
  
"This'll be great for the band. . . " Matt said to himself, thinking of the band he and some friends were trying to create. They'd even thought up a name for it. They were going to call themselves the Teenage Wolves. Satisfied with his gift, Matt walked back out into the kitchen where his dad was making some chicken for dinner. Matt was shocked once again, since he had been living on take out since last Christmas. No one cooked at Matt's house.  
  
"Well, Matt, today's a good day." Mr. Ishida said, setting the table and putting the chicken down on some hot pads. Matt sat down and dished out some dinner for himself, passing the food to his father without saying a word.  
  
"I think I won the custody battle today. TK will be coming to live with us soon. The judge was really feeling my argument, I think." Mr. Ishida said proudly. Matt almost choked on his food at the statement. TK coming to live here with them?  
  
'How in the hell does he think he could possibly win a custody battle for him? He can barely keep ME!' Matt thought, eating his rice slowly, his frozen eyes locked on his plate. Dinner went without any other words, and Matt retreated into his room, shutting the door tightly.  
  
'There's no way he's going to win. I'm surprised he kept me this long. I can't believe mom hasn't gotten me out of this hell yet.' Matt thought, changing into a black tee shirt and red shorts before jumping into his bed for the night. Just before Matt fell asleep, he heard someone knock on the door.  
  
"Nancy, what are you doing here? You're disobeying the court order." Matt heard his father through his closed door.  
  
'Nancy. . . MOM!' Matt thought as he leapt out of bed frantically. He opened the door to reveal his mother, who he hadn't seen in nine years. She looked a little older, but still retained her youth he remembered from when he was a child. Her brown hair was long and straight, her blue eyes still sad and blue. He stood out of sight, listening to the exchange his parents were having.  
  
"What do you mean I lost Matt? I thought I was getting TK!" Mr. Ishida roared. Matt stiffened as his father's voice rose. This was not a good sign. Ms. Takaishi, as she had changed back to her maiden name, frowned.  
  
"No, the judge called me today and told me to come and get Matt. Apparently there's been a witness to some things you've been doing. Like the time you hit Matt in public? And the many times you've been spotted in bars? Judge Myer said that as of today Matt would be in my full custody. I'm here for him now." Matt's mother said, standing up to her ex-husband. Matt stepped out from around the wall and stared icily at his mother.  
  
"Mattie! I told you I would come for you! Pack your things, you're coming with me." Ms. Takaishi said, walking over to her son and embracing him. Instead of getting a warm hug in return, Ms. Takaishi backed away when Matt didn't respond. He turned around and walked back into his room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
'She thinks she can just come back and everything's okay? I'll show her. . . ' Matt growled to himself as he packed his suitcases with all he could jam into them. He strapped the guitar back onto him, grabbed his things and walked back out in time to see his father strike his mother hard on the face. She fell to the ground, her hand covering the already red mark. Mr. Ishida turned around to Matt's fist in his face. Before Matt could back off, Mr. Ishida retaliated, striking Matt in the chin and knocking him down. The guitar broke as Matt hit the ground. Taking off the broken instrument, he helped his mother up and picked his things up again.  
  
"Don't you ever hit her. I will hurt you so much worse if you ever lay a hand on her again." Matt growled, leading his mother out into the hallway of the building.  
  
"I hope you know this isn't over. You're not taking my family from me, Nancy! I'll get one of them, don't you worry!" Mr. Ishida screamed angrily as Matt and his mother loaded his things into the back of her small car. Matt got into the passenger seat and waited for his mother to get in the other side. She climbed into the driver's seat and paused, taking in the sight of her son for the first time in nine years.  
  
"Oh Mattie. . . . " Matt's mother whispered, reaching over to touch his face with her small hand. Matt recoiled and stared at her with hard, unfeeling blue eyes.  
  
"My name isn't Mattie, it's Matt. I'm not six anymore, I'm fifteen. In case you've forgotten." Matt spat out bitterly. Ms. Takaishi frowned sadly and sighed, shifting the car into gear and driving away from the place Matt had called home his entire life.  
  
'He has changed so much. . .' she thought as she drove, stealing a glance every couple seconds. His hair was spiky, and his clothing was all black. The only things of color besides his golden locks were his eyes, which were as cold as a winter night. They were empty and hard, which almost broke her heart as she watched him stare out the window at the rain that had begun to fall on the world outside.  
  
Matt felt the car stop outside a very nice looking little apartment complex a half hour later. He got out of the car and took his bags in his arms and followed his mother into the building, walking down the hall and stopping at a neat white door. She fumbled with the keys in silence, afraid to say anything else that would upset her son. The door opened, and Matt walked into an immaculately clean living room.  
  
"Well, at least I won't be living in that rat hole anymore." Matt said under his breath as he recalled the dirty apartment he had lived in before. Sitting at the kitchen table was a young boy with the same light hair as Matt, and bright soulful blue eyes the color of the ocean. He looked up as Matt and his mother walked in, and smiled broadly.  
  
"Matt! I've been waiting for you! Can I help you take your things into your room?" TK asked, motioning for Matt to surrender one of his bags. Matt just looked at TK in amazement. He resembled Matt in so many ways, it was like looking into a mirror. The only real difference was TK's brightness compared to Yamato's angry darkness.  
  
"I think I can handle it." Yamato said darkly, heading down the hall and finding the empty room where he would soon call home. He turned around before entering and looked at TK, who stood with Ms. Takaishi with a confused look on his young face.  
  
"Thank you, though." Yamato added, his voice softening slightly. He closed the door behind him, and TK looked at his mother for an explanation.  
  
"Matt hasn't had the greatest life for awhile now. He's very. . . .bitter. Give him some time and he will come around. He needs to adjust, after all, he thought we had abandoned him all those years ago." Ms. Takaishi said quietly, retreating into her room and closing the door.  
  
Matt unpacked his clothing into the dresser inside his room and looked around. The walls were a cream color, and the carpet a dark blue. Blue curtains adorned the window, where a small window seat was built beneath it. Matt walked over to the window and sat down, looking out into the night. Rain was pouring now, covering everything in water. Matt drew his knees to his chin and stared out into the sky, trying to forget all the pain he was feeling. The door opened behind him, and TK walked in with a sandwich and some soda.  
  
"Matt. . . I thought you might like something to eat. I know it's after dinner, but I just thought-" TK started. Matt turned around and looked at the meal, which TK had put on the computer desk.  
  
"Thank you, TK." Matt muttered, taking a seat at the desk and eating slowly. TK sat down on Matt's new bed and watched him for a moment, taking in his brother's presence.  
  
"I never thought I would see you again. You might not know it, but I remember those nights. I may have been three, but I remember. I missed you so, Matt." TK said quietly, making Matt turn around and stare at him.  
  
"You have no idea what I have gone through, do you? I went through nine years of abuse, and Mom wasn't there to help me at all! You have had a perfect childhood, and I have had nothing! You know what, don't talk to me right now. I don't want to deal with it." Matt said, standing up and opening the door. TK frowned, obviously hurt by his brother's comments, and left the room, walking into his room across the hall. Matt shut the door and flopped back into the chair. He stared at the food his brother had made him, and shook his head with frustration. TK had done nothing wrong, and yet he was lashing out at him.  
  
'I'm not mad at you, brother. I'm just so frustrated with everything. . . ' Matt thought as he laid down and closed his eyes, exhausted from the nights activity.  
  
*Okay, that's a good place to stop for right now, you think? Prolly not, but it's okay. Review this and let me know if it's as good as the old one. If you want to compare, the other fic is also called "Standing Alone" and is under my old pen name, Celestial Angel1 (the 1 was added by ff.net, and I hate it.)* 


	2. Chapter 2

*Okay. . . .I don't think there's going to be too much of a problem with this fic being read, so I think I'm going to post the next couple parts.*  
  
Standing Alone  
  
The Second Publishing  
  
Matt woke up the next morning to the sounds of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. He inhaled, taking in the scent of bacon and pancakes. He sat up in his bed and stretched, reaching his arms to the sky. The door opened, and TK poked his head in quietly, his blue eyes not as lively as they were the previous day. Matt caught sight of him and immediately felt remorse for hurting his only brother.  
  
"Hey Matt, breakfast's on." TK said, turning and leaving before Matt could utter a word in reply. Matt stood up and walked out into the kitchen where his mother was serving pancakes and TK was drinking his juice. Ms. Takaishi smiled warmly at Matt, who stared at her blankly. He was still angry at her for abandoning him all those years back. Ms. Takaishi's smile faded as she sat at the table, eating her breakfast in silence. Matt practically inhaled his food, tasting the sweet syrup and salty bacon and feeling like he hadn't eaten in months.  
  
"Hungry?" TK joked, motioning to Matt's already empty plate. Matt looked down in shock, surprised he ate so quickly. Ms. Takaishi pushed some more food toward her oldest son, who scooped more onto his plate, scarfing it down just as fast.  
  
"Matt, I think you should get ready for school. Your uniform is here on the chair." Ms. Takaishi instructed, pointing to a stack of folded clothing. Matt looked at the clothes, then at his mother with icy eyes.  
  
"I have to wear a uniform? You have to be joking. I'm not putting on some stupid outfit so I can look like an idiot." Matt snapped, his voice dark. Ms. Takaishi stood up and looked down at her son. She'd had enough of his anger toward her.  
  
"Yamato Ishida, you will go take a shower and put that uniform on. And you will wear it with pride to your new school. TK will take you, and you will go to all your classes and not complain one bit about it!" Ms. Takaishi said, her voice rising. She stared down at Matt, who glared up at her defiantly for a moment, then got out of his chair, grabbed the uniform, and slammed his bedroom door. Ms. Takaishi slumped down in her chair and put her hand on her forehead.  
  
"This is going to be a hard couple of weeks." She murmured as TK got up and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Give him time. He's got a lot of anger in him." TK soothed. His mother nodded and got up to go to her room and prepare for work.  
  
"Stupid uniform. . . I don't see why I have to go to some preppy school anyway. I did fine in the school I used to go to. Now I just don't have any friends or anything. I wonder what they're doing right now." Matt said to himself as he let the hot water from the shower splash on his face, calming him slightly. After his shower, Matt put the uniform on and groaned in agony. He was wearing khaki pants, a white dress shirt, and a green jacket. A green tie was tied around his neck, making him feel like an old man heading to work.  
  
'Maybe they give us the ties to hang ourselves when we get to school.' Matt thought as he spiked his hair into his usual messy style. He grabbed his backpack and headed out the door, TK following behind him hastily. Together the two brothers walked down the street, catching glances from people as they walked past. TK looked behind him at a couple of girls who had commented about them, then turned to Matt.  
  
"They think it's strange, you know." TK said, adjusting his green jacket nervously. Matt looked down at him and raised his eyebrows, indicating that he had no idea what TK was saying.  
  
"We look very much alike, especially when we're dressed alike." TK added. Matt glanced down at his brother and realized that he was right, they did look almost identical to each other, except TK was a little younger looking.  
  
"I guess." Matt stated simply as he followed TK into a very large building with ivy on the walls. Inside was a huge hall of lockers, and kids all dressed alike walking around talking loudly before classes started. Matt went to the locker his schedule told him was his and fiddled with the combination. It wasn't working, and Matt was getting madder every second.  
  
'Put me in some stupid suit, drag me to this. . . .this social club of a school, and then give me a locker that won't open. This is a great way to start the day.' Matt thought to himself. Suddenly a hand hit his locker hard, and it opened easily. Matt looked over at a petite young girl with chestnut hair and big brown eyes. Instantly he became lost in her pretty face.  
  
"I had that locker last year. It helps if you hit it in the middle. Then it opens easily." She said, winking at Matt as she walked away. Matt leaned his head out and watched her walk away. She was wearing the same thing as Matt, except she wore a short green pleated skirt instead of pants, and her jacket was shorter than his.  
  
"Wow. . . " Matt said. His mood lifted from a moment before, and he walked down the hall a little lighter than when he first came in. As he proceeded to his first class, Matt noticed a lot of people, mostly girls, staring at him with glassy eyes.  
  
'Freaky people. . . ' Matt thought as he walked into his first class and took a seat in the back corner, away from everyone else in the class. He looked around and noticed that a lot of the students were very proper, sitting up straight and waiting patiently for class to begin. He noticed some girls looking at him disdainfully, and he slouched more, making them turn their noses at him and look away. He straightened up immediately as the same girl who had opened his locker walked in, and made her way to the seat in front of him.  
  
"Well hello again. You have to be new, because that's my seat." She said, a flare of attitude surrounding her as she crossed her legs and leaned her back against the wall of the room. Matt was floored; this girl was definitely not like the prissy girls that inhabited this school.  
  
"My name's Matt Ishida. What's yours?" Matt asked quietly as the teacher walked in and organized her things on her desk. The girl turned around and met Matt's blue eyes with confidence. For a moment she stared into them, but regained her composure and smirked.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa. Good to meet you." Mimi said back before turning her attention to the teacher, who was looking sternly toward the two of them.  
  
'Wow. . . .' Matt thought as he busily took some notes from the overhead projector.  
  
Later in the day, around lunchtime, Matt walked out into the courtyard of the school and found a large oak tree off from everyone else. Satisfied no one would bother him, Matt took his lunch and sat down. He was eating and thinking about his bad day when a young couple approached him with their lunches. They sat down, staring at Matt with friendly eyes.  
  
"You must be new. This is our place." The brown haired boy said, looking at the redheaded girl beside him, and then at Matt. Matt sighed loudly and gathered his things. Was every inch of this school marked territory?! He stopped suddenly as a pair of feet appeared at his chemistry book. He followed the feet to a pair of creamy legs, and stood up to see Mimi Tachikawa looking at him with an amused face.  
  
"You're stalking me, aren't you?" she joked, making Matt smile for the first time that day.  
  
"I was just leaving, actually." Matt said darkly, his mood immediately changing back to its normal demeanor.  
  
"Why not stay? You have no one else to eat with. This is Tai Kamiya and his girlfriend Sora Takenouchi." Mimi said, sitting down beside the couple and patting a place beside her for Matt to join them. Matt obliged and sat down with the trio, listening to them talk about teachers and rumors going around the school.  
  
"And then I heard about this guy that is here now, I don't think I've seen him yet. Anyway, I heard he was taken away from his dad because he was an ass, and now he goes to this school. I heard he was hot too." Sora said, earning a glare from Tai. Matt glared at Sora and Mimi, then Tai.  
  
"Yea, I've heard of this person too. His name is Matt, and he is SO happy to be all dressed up like a moron and go to some school with a bunch of snotty brats who can't keep their noses out of other people's business." Matt snarled, getting his things and standing to leave. Mimi stood, ready to stop him, when TK walked over to the group with a girl his age with brown hair like Tai's.  
  
"Matt! You found everyone, this is great! This is Kari, Tai's little sister." TK said cheerily, motioning to Kari, who smiled warmly. Matt's gaze didn't change, he just took his things and walked away, leaving TK and Kari confused. Mimi shook her head and chased after Matt.  
  
"Hey! Stop right there!" Mimi called to Matt, who walked at a pretty fast pace toward the other end of the building, where there were no people. Matt turned around, his eyes burning with anger.  
  
"What in the hell do you want? You want to make fun of me? My family is not all pretty and perfect like yours? Well screw you, I don't want to hear it." Matt said bitterly, turning and walking on down the sidewalk. Mimi ran in front of him and stopped him in his tracks, a very angry look on her face.  
  
"Do you know anything about me? HUH?" Mimi shouted, surprising Matt a little. He shook his head, guilt beginning to well up inside him. Mimi nodded and continued, her voice cracking every so often.  
  
"My mother and father divorced before they even knew I existed! I have never ever even seen my dad! I know you've been hurt, but at least you know who your family is. TK is your brother, it is very obvious. Why would you shut him out like that? Did he abandon you? I doubt it." Mimi said, her brown eyes welling up with tears. Matt turned away, not being able to look at the forlorn girl in front of him. Mimi touched his hand and turned his face to hers.  
  
"Let me be your friend. And give Sora and Tai a chance. They're not always like that. Not at all. Come back to the tree and try and make some friends, because when it comes down to it, they're really good friends. I promise." Mimi said, squeezing Matt's hand lightly. Matt looked at Mimi and felt his anger and bitterness subside for the moment. He followed her back to the tree, where Tai, Sora, TK and Kari were still sitting.  
  
"Matt. . . .I'm sorry I said anything. I shouldn't have been talking about something I know nothing about. Forgive me?" Sora said, her rusty eyes sincere. Matt nodded and sat down with his brother after introducing himself to Kari.  
  
*Okay, my hands are tired from typing and stuff, so I am stopping for right now. Sorry if it's a bad time or it's short!* 


	3. Chapter 3

*Alright, sorry for the delay, I'm a very busy person who has a nice job that hates me. Anyway, I have another chapter for those of you who are reading it, and I hope you're liking it, even though I haven't really gotten much feedback on it at all. I at least hope people are reading it! Anyway, here it is for you, typed and ready to roll!*  
  
Still Standing  
  
The Second Publishing  
  
Matt watched the clock as its lazy hands worked their way around the circumference, feeling like seconds were actually beginning to stop and move backward. He'd been in the same class for what seemed like an eternity. Matt glanced down at his half filled sheet of paper, noticing he had stopped writing mid-sentence. He smirked and started doodling on the clean portion of the paper, drawing whatever came to his mind. At first it was a pair of eyes staring back at him, but then the drawing intensified as Matt drew a sweet cherub face with wavy hair and a dazzling smile. He got so into his artwork, he didn't notice his science teacher had stopped lecture and was standing over him, a sour look on his portly face.  
  
"Mr. Ishida." He stated, clearing his throat and startling Matt out of his daydream. Matt looked up slowly at his teacher, his hand grazing the drawing very lightly. The teacher snorted with annoyance and walked back to the front of the room.  
  
"Since science doesn't seem to keep your interest as much as art, I have no choice but to issue a detention to you. Maybe this will keep your interest from here on out." He said, writing out a detention slip and handing it to the front of Matt's row, who passed it back to the angry blonde. Matt snatched the paper from the boy in front of him as the class snickered softly. The bell sounded, and the class erupted from their seats, charging out of the room as fast as humanly possible. Matt got up slowly, gathering his things and stalking out of the room after glaring at his teacher.  
  
'Could this day BE any worse? I've been made fun of, my locker doesn't work, I'm trapped in some freak school with a bunch of snot-nosed brats, I have to dress like a nerd, and now I have detention. Someone up there must not like me. . . ' Matt thought to himself, looking up toward the sky as he thought the final part. He hit his locker, and it opened, finally something went right for the teen. He stuffed his things into the small space, taking out a book and heading toward the gym where detentions were served.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Ishida, I heard you got into trouble. And on your first day too! Tsk tsk. Take a seat there behind Shawnn." A small teacher with a frail appearance ordered, pointing to a boy in the back of the gym. Matt obliged and opened his book, fuming as he read to himself. Suddenly the book was taken from his hands, and Matt looked up to see the same little teacher, shaking her finger and pointing to the detention rules on the wall.  
  
"No books, mister. Look straight ahead and no talking." She said, walking away with the book and leaving Matt with a scowl on his handsome face.  
  
An hour later, the bell rang to dismiss the detention students, and Matt grabbed his book before walking out of the gym and toward his home. He entered the apartment and found TK and Kari busily working on their homework, helping each other with the answers. Kari smiled up at Matt, who forced a smile back at her. He went to his room and shut the door loudly, making Kari jump.  
  
"He's an. . . .interesting person, TK." Kari whispered, trying to keep Matt from hearing her. TK nodded, looking up from his books with a pained expression.  
  
"He's angry. I want to help him, but he won't let me near him long enough for me to try and help him." TK replied, his blue eyes becoming sad. Kari put her hand on TK's and smiled warmly, her rusty eyes looking into TK's softly.  
  
"You can do it. Don't give up. He needs a brother, now more than ever. Keep trying." Kari reassured, making TK smile as he leaned in and gently kissed her lips. The couple turned back to their studies, finishing as Ms. Takaishi walked in from work. Kari gathered her things and left after saying hello to TK's mother. Ms. Takaishi looked around and spotted Matt's backpack thrown onto a nearby chair.  
  
"Where's your brother?" she asked TK, who pointed to Matt's room. Ms. Takaishi knocked gently, and Matt came to the door, his uniform discarded and replaced by a black shirt and black pants.  
  
"Have you finished your homework Matt?" Ms. Takaishi asked. Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"No I just got home an hour ago, and I decided I would get to it after dinner." Matt responded, his eyes still cold and unfeeling.  
  
"You shouls have been home at three. Where were you between three and four?" Ms. Takaishi asked, fearing Matt had gotten himself into something. Matt stormed past his mother and turned around, his eyes accusing.  
  
"You wanna know? I was in detention! I got in trouble on my first damn day of school! Does that make you happy?!" Matt yelled. TK jumped, startled. He wasn't used to hearing anyone in his home yelling. Ms. Takaishi frowned and crossed her arms.  
  
"You will not swear in this home. I won't permit it. Now I want you to go to your room and do your homework until I have dinner ready. We'll talk about the detention later." Ms. Takaishi stated firmly. Matt glared at her with ice cold blue daggers.  
  
"Gee MOM, I'm sorry I'm not as good as TK over there. I'm sorry I can't BE everything you obviously want. Unlike you two, my life has SUCKED! You don't even know me, or know anything about me anymore, so why don't you just stop trying? I'm not a good kid, not someone who does sports and gets all A's. I'm Matt ISHIDA, and I am a screw up. So why don't you just drop it and leave me the fuck alone?!" Matt screamed, turning and walking quickly out the door, slamming it behind him. Ms. Takaishi moved toward the door, but stopped, falling to her knees as she began to cry. TK jumped up from the table and hugged her tightly. Outside a cold rain fell over the city.  
  
Matt walked alone in the rain, letting the coldness of the water wash off the heat of the fight he'd just had. The words he had spat out at his mother rang in his head like the sound of a bell. Over and over again, Matt's words stung his mind as he walked, now dripping wet, water dripping off his limp hair onto his nose.  
  
'. . . .my life has SUCKED!. . . . .I'm Matt ISHIDA, and I'm a screw up. . . . . leave me the fuck alone!' Matt's thoughts plagued him as he walked on through the city, oblivious to the stares he received from people walking under umbrellas all around him. By that time the rain was falling in torrents, making it difficult to see. Not very many people were out in the cold rainy weather, but Matt continued, becoming numb to the cold.  
  
"Why can't I just be happy? Why am I so mad at her? She only left me when I was six goddamn years old. No big deal. She only came back into my life after nine years of abuse." Matt said to himself, climbing a fire escape and standing alone on the roof of a tall building. He stared out at the city around him, at the hard rain that was pelting everything around him. Lightning struck in several places, their forks reaching down from the heavens and briefly touching something on the ground below. Matt listened to the loud claps of thunder that followed the lightning and felt his anger welling up inside him. He remembered his mother's words from so long ago, and it felt like someone was stabbing him slowly, twisting the blade as it entered his flesh.  
  
'Matt, my sweet baby, never forget how much I love you and your brother. I would give up everything just to have you. I love you dearly.'  
  
'. . . .I won't mama. . . .' Matt remembered that moment, it was etched into his head. That was the last night he had actually spent with his mother. After that night he and TK were taken to their grandmother's until the divorce was final. From that day forward, his mother and TK weren't part of the family anymore, and Matt was left in the care of his father.  
  
"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE ANY OF THIS?!" Matt screamed out into the dark skies. His cries were drowned out by a loud thunder clap. He screamed out into the weather, throwing his arms out before him as if looking for something to pick him up and take him away. Tears fell from his eyes and mixed with the water on his soaked face as the rain poured down on him. Sobbing and shaking with cold, Matt fell to his knees and pointed his face toward the heavens, allowing the water to fall on him still. He collapsed onto the puddle covered rooftop and sobbed more, finally allowing himself to drift to sleep in the rain as it poured on his sopping wet body. The door to the rooftop opened a couple hours later, and a figure in a rain suit appeared, tending to the small garden that was atop the roof. The mystery person gasped in shock when they found Matt crumpled on the floor, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh. . . oh my gosh. . . . " they whispered.  
  
*Okay, that's enough for now! If you are reading this and are enjoying it, please send me a review so I can write more. If you hate it, review me, I don't care too much about flames. As long as you have good justice to. In any event, please send me something! Thanks!* 


	4. Chapter 4

*So sorry for the delay, I have been working, and then my computer refused to bring up ff.net's site, so I couldn't do anything with it for so long! Anyway, here I have another chapter for you, I hope you all enjoy it! Send out a review if you do. Send out one if you don't too!*  
  
Standing Alone  
  
The Second Publishing  
  
Pelted by the torrents of rain that were still cascading from the heavens, the figure ran to Matt's shivering form, falling to their knees beside him and shucking the raincoat. Mimi was revealed to the elements as she covered the drenched form of Matt with her raincoat, then tried to pick him up but wasn't strong enough to budge him. She looked down at Matt, who was still sleeping, and decided he'd passed out.  
  
"Matt. . . .Matt wake up! Oh God, Matt please wake up!" Mimi coaxed, rubbing Matt's frigid hand in hers, trying to warm him as much as she could. The door to the rooftop opened again, and Mimi's mother stepped out in another raincoat.  
  
"Mimi! God who is that?" Mimi's mother cried, rushing over to aid her daughter. Mimi looked at her mother, her hair drenched and clinging to her soaked face.  
  
"Help me get him into the apartment, he's a friend of mine." Mimi called over the sound of thunder. The two of them hoisted Matt onto their shoulders and dragged him down a flight of stairs to their apartment and laid him on the couch. Mimi covered the youth in blankets as her mother dialed the hospital.  
  
"Yes, this is Ms. Tachikawa, and I would like an ambulance at 64 C in the apartment building on Shoots road. He's been on the roof for some time it seems, and he's burning up with fever. He's barely breathing. . . yes I'll be waiting outside. Thank you." Ms. Tachikawa said into the telephone before hanging up and grabbing her raincoat and rushing out the door after checking on the boy and Mimi once more. Mimi quickly changed into dry clothes and went back to Matt, who was shaking violently on the couch. Mimi touched Matt's pale forehead and felt his hot skin. His eyes were shut tight, and he was trembling so hard the couch was shaking also.  
  
"Matt. . . open your eyes, Matt. It's Mimi, and I'm scared." Mimi whispered touching Matt's face. Matt shivered more, and his eyes opened slightly. Mimi touched his hand under the blanket and smiled warmly down at Matt, who smiled back very weakly and passed out a second time. Mimi bent down and kissed Matt's trembling lips, then hugged herself to him, trying to warm him more. Two paramedics burst into the room moments later and checked Matt over, then loaded him onto a stretcher and departed the small apartment.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Mimi called down the hall toward one of the doctors. He turned around and nodded before helping his partner move the stretcher into the elevator.  
  
"I'm going to the Takaishi's. Matt's mother needs to know what's going on. I'll be home as soon as I find out if he'll be alright." Mimi said to her mother.  
  
"Alright Mimi, please dress warm. It's a freezer out there, and I don't want you to be sick like your friend." Ms. Tachikawa said, reaching for Mimi's scarf and putting it around her bundled daughter's neck.  
  
"Thanks for the help, Momma." Mimi said before walking out the door toward the elevators. She pressed the button and was soon at the ground floor looking out at the terrible storm.  
  
'Matt and TK live a good half hour walk from here.' Mimi thought to herself as she hailed a cab and took off toward the Takaishi home.  
  
"Mimi. . . what can I do for you? Matt's not here, if you were wondering. . . he left about three hours ago, and hasn't come home yet." TK said as he let Mimi into the apartment. The brunettes spotted Ms. Takaishi sitting by the kitchen window, looking out onto the city somberly. She could tell Matt's mother was beating herself up over her son's disappearance.  
  
"Ms. Takaishi, the reason I'm here is because I know where Matt is." Mimi stated, making the other two people in the apartment turn their attention to her.  
  
"Do you know where Mattie is? Is he safe?" Ms. Takaishi asked, worry written on her pale face. Her blue eyes pleaded with Mimi, praying for some kind of good news.  
  
"I found him on my rooftop. He's at the hospital now." Mimi said quietly. Ms. Takaishi gasped and ran for her coat, TK following suit.  
  
"Is he alright? Did he . . . . did he hurt himself, Mimi?" TK asked as the three of them sped down the steps toward Ms. Takaishi's car and got in hastily. Ms. Takaishi shifted into drive and spun out into the wet streets.  
  
"He didn't hurt himself, but he was shaking so much, and he was so warm. I think he might be very sick." Mimi said, watching Matt's mother's expression turn more guilt ridden as they drove. Ms. Takaishi parked in the hospital lot and the trio walked quickly into the tall brick building.  
  
"I'm looking for Matt Ishida. He's my son, and I heard he was here." Ms. Takaishi asked nervously. A nearby doctor overheard her request and approached her.  
  
"I just saw a patient by that name. He's over this way, in the emergency room. He'll be admitted tonight for observation I'm afraid." The tall doctor said, introducing himself to the group as Doctor Lyn.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" TK asked, his eyes big and frightened. Mimi put her hand on TK's shoulder, and TK leaned on her, looking over at her.  
  
"Well, he's got a light case of Hypothermia, which you can expect from someone going out in a cold rain in nothing more than a t-shirt and jeans. He's also showing signs of Pneumonia which is why we're admitting him. He's having some breathing problems. We'll be keeping him for a couple days until he stabilizes. I guess a girl found him on the roof and called medics. It's a good thing, because I would have to say he'd have frozen to death if he were exposed all night." Doctor Lyn explained, turning a corner and opening a door, leading Ms. Takaishi, TK, and Mimi inside to where Matt lay in a hospital bed, a breathing tube inserted into his mouth and taped securely to his face.  
  
"Oh God, Mattie. . . ." Ms. Takaishi cried, taking her son's pale white hand in hers and crying softly. TK turned to Mimi and shook his head.  
  
"You found him, didn't you? Thank you. . . . my mother would have been destroyed if not for you." TK whispered, joining his mother beside Matt's side. Mimi took another look at Matt lying in bed, blankets piled up on top of his body, an IV stuck into his arm. He looked so helpless as he slept soundly, nothing like he was earlier that day. His hair was matted down to his head and was messy. His skin almost blended in with the white linens on his bed. Mimi turned to leave, but TK caught her arm before she could quietly exit the room.  
  
"Don't go. This is where you should be. Here with Matt. I know you like him, and I honestly think he likes you too. You saved his life, Mimi and we're grateful." TK said, motioning to his mother, who was nodding gratefully, her eyes thankful.  
  
"It's so lucky you two found each other. He found his way to your home, and you found your way to his whereabouts." Ms. Takaishi said, touching Matt's feverish face. Matt shifted slightly, and his mother sighed, watching him quietly.  
  
"I think I'm going to spend the night here with Matt. Mimi, would you mind taking TK home and staying with him? You may drive my car if you'd like." Ms. Takaishi asked, standing. Mimi nodded looked at TK, who shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"We can take the bus, Ms. Takaishi. I can't drive a car yet." Mimi answered. Ms. Takaishi handed bus fare to TK, who hugged his mother before leaving the room. Mimi walked up to Ms. Takaishi and hugged her also.  
  
"I'm so glad you found my baby." She whispered to Mimi, who smiled.  
  
"I am too." Mimi replied, walking out after TK.  
  
"You can sleep in Matt's room, I suppose. And there are some clothes in there too if you need them. Thanks for staying with me. I'm thirteen years old and my mom still thinks I need a sitter." TK joked as he opened the door and let Mimi into the apartment. She walked into Matt's room and found a pair of gray pants and a black shirt with a picture of Metallica on it. She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed lightly. She left Matt's room and walked down the hall to TK's to say goodnight, then went back to her room for the night, settling down in Matt's bed. Before turning out the light, Mimi noticed a small leather bound book on the floor.  
  
"What's this. . . ?" Mimi wondered aloud as she picked up the small book and held it in her hands. She opened it, revealing song lyrics and random writings about things going on in Matt's life. She turned the pages, reading every song. Every song was dark and distressing, talking about abuse and suicide. She turned to the last page where a small passage was written. Tears formed in her eyes as she read about Matt's first day of school, and how it had been like 'treading through Hell'.  
  
"Why is he so tortured about everything?" Mimi asked herself as she read on.  
  
'The only thing good about this day in ANY way was the girl I met. Her name's Mimi, and she's gorgeous. I want so badly to get to know her but I can't focus on anything other than this fury eating my insides. It's like acid. . . I can't make it go away for some stupid reason.' Mimi read the words to herself, feeling a pang of happiness over Matt's attraction to her, but at the same time she felt so much sadness well up inside her as she realized Matt's life had been so bad for so long.  
  
'She walks in my mind // Everywhere I turn // There she is again // A memory of her face // Image of her smile // Engraved in my head // She would never want me too // I feel like I'm runnin' in place. . . ' Mimi read the beginning of the song Matt was writing about her and felt hot tears run over her cheeks and spill onto the paper, smearing the ink. She closed the book and put it back on the floor as she had originally found it. Mimi turned over and pulled the covers over her and felt sleep take her over slowly.  
  
*This looks like a good place to stop for now. Sorry if this part is silly or makes no sense to you, I just thought it would be good to put in. Review this for me please, so I can make it better as I go! And if you know how this thing is going to end (if you read the first publishing, it's a really sketchy rendition of what this is turning out to be), review this and see if you have a better idea of what's going to happen for an ending!* 


	5. Chapter 5

*Okay, I'm ready to put out another chapter of this fic! Do you like it? I'm really hoping so, because feedback is few and far between here on ff.net for me, at least! Oh well, I don't write for reviews, I write because I love it. Reviews just make me better! Anyway, here's my next chapter! Thanks!*  
  
Standing Alone  
  
The Second Publishing  
  
Mimi rose to the sound of the front door opening and a pair of feet stepping lightly into the apartment. She looked around her for a moment to regain her memory of where she was. Images of Matt's shivering form and his scribbled words in his leather book immediately brought back her memory from the previous night. She sat up as the door opened and Ms. Takaishi walked in softly, carrying a small bag with her. Mimi noticed it was her bag and assumed her mother had sent it with Ms. Takaishi for her.  
  
"Good morning, Mimi. I'm sorry if I woke you, I was just bringing some things I picked up from your mother today on the way home from the hospital. I thought you could get cleaned up and then go visit Mattie. They took the tube out of his throat early this morning." Ms. Takaishi said, opening the curtains and letting the bright sunlight pour onto the young teen.  
  
"Thank you. I'd really like to see Matt, actually. I'll be ready in an hour. Is TK going to come with us?" Mimi asked, searching through the bag and producing a towel and other shower necessities. Ms. Takaishi shook her head slowly and picked up some of Matt's clothes as she walked back toward the door.  
  
"TK has a basketball game today and I told him I would be there. Besides, I thought you might want some one on one time with Matt." Ms. Takaishi replied, smiling sweetly as she left the room. Mimi blushed and took her things into the shower. The water felt so good on her skin, warming her to the core. She got out of the steamy chamber and wrapped her hair up in her burgundy towel and changed into her clothes for the day.  
  
'I wonder if Matt's even awake. . . ' Mimi thought as she blew her hair dry, letting her hair cascade down past her shoulders. After she finished getting ready, Mimi gathered her things and left the house, thanking the Takaishi's for their hospitality. She walked to the bus station where she ran into Tai and Sora, who were also waiting on the bus.  
  
"Hey Mimi, how have you been?" Sora asked, her eyes shining. Tai wrapped his arm around Sora's waist and smiled at Mimi also.  
  
"I'm doing well, just heading to the hospital." Mimi replied, sitting down on the cold bench inside the waiting area.  
  
"What's at the hospital?" Tai asked, sitting down and putting Sora on his lap gently. Mimi's thoughts moved to the boy in the hospital bed, tubes in his throat, needles in his arm.  
  
"I'm going to see Matt. He is pretty sick." Mimi answered, shifting in her seat a little.  
  
"Oh? That's too bad! We'd go with you, but my Aunt is having us over for dinner today, and I can't be late!" Sora said, leaning her head on Tai's. The bus pulled up to the stop, its brakes squeaking loudly. The three of them got on and rode toward the hospital, talking about various things as they rode.  
  
"Tell Matt we hope he gets better, would you?" Sora called as Mimi stepped off the bus. Mimi smiled back at the couple and nodded, then turned and walked into the hospital and up to Matt's room. She turned the knob and quietly opened the door to see Matt sleeping soundly in his bed, blankets still piled up on him.  
  
"Oh Matt. . . " Mimi said quietly as she sat down in a chair next to his bed, taking his hand in hers. She noticed it wasn't frozen and white anymore, but now a healthy color and warm. Matt turned his head a little toward Mimi, his eyes still closed as he slept.  
  
'He's so sweet when he's sleeping. . . ' Mimi thought as she stroked Matt's forehead with her free hand. He was still burning with fever, though not as much as he had been the night before. The IV was still stuck in his arm, sending fluids into his system to prevent dehydration. Mimi's brown eyes followed the tubes to the needle, then to Matt's arm where it was inserted. She sighed and looked at Matt again, wondering why exactly he was as angry as he was.  
  
"I wish I could get to you, Matt." Mimi said softly, leaning down and kissing Matt's check gently. She felt Matt squeeze her hand weakly, and leaned back to come face to face with two circles of ocean blue staring at her with exhaustion. Mimi smiled widely and touched Matt's face again, making him close his eyes happily.  
  
"I feel terrible. I don't remember anything. . ." Matt said, his voice hoarse. He tried to sit up, but collapsed back onto the bed, fatigued.  
  
"Try not to move. You need all the strength you can get right now." Mimi said, helping Matt sit up a little and putting pillows behind him to hold him up. She poured a glass of water and handed it to Matt, who took it in his shaky hand and drank it slowly.  
  
"You were on my rooftop. I was checking on my flowers, and I found you out in the middle of that terrible storm last night." Mimi said, touching Matt's hand gently. Matt looked at her and smiled again.  
  
"Everywhere I go, you end up being there too. I think it's a sign, don't you?" Matt said, trying to laugh but coughing. He began coughing very hard, and Mimi got out of her chair and held him in her arms, calming him down and stopping his coughing.  
  
"I think so too, Matt." Mimi replied, slowly leaning over and very lightly touching her lips to his. The kiss was brief, and Mimi pulled away to see Matt looking up at her with wide blue eyes. He looked so innocent, so young.  
  
"I didn't think that was coming. And I definitely didn't mind it one bit." Matt said, his voice low.  
  
"You know you're even sexy when you're sick?" Mimi whispered into Matt's ear. She giggled as the blonde blushed and smiled.  
  
"Well, you're sexy all the time too." Matt replied, whispering the words into Mimi's ear. She felt a tingle down her spine as he kissed her softly on the neck.  
  
"Now you must know I liked that, but I want you to get as much rest as possible. We have a lot of time after you get better to be together." Mimi said, smiling down at Matt as he sighed and leaned his head against her collarbone. She felt his breathing slow down and knew he had fallen asleep, so Mimi ever so gently got out from behind Matt and laid him back down on his bed, smiling as he shifted to get comfortable.  
  
'We've got all the time in the world, Matt.' Mimi thought as she settled into her chair and fell asleep.  
  
A couple days went by, and Matt was recovering at a decent rate. He'd been discharged from the hospital and was at home recovering. Mimi brought his homework to him each day and helped him get it done and turned back in to his teachers. TK and Ms. Takaishi tried to help him with as much homework as possible after Mimi had to leave each night.  
  
"Okay, Matt I don't know much French, but I'll do my best." Ms. Takaishi said, opening Matt's French book and thumbing through it. Matt watched his mother and felt the anger and resentment toward her slowly dissipate. He'd been feeling guilty for days about the way he had treated her, and it showed in his soulful eyes.  
  
"Mom. . . . can I tell you something?" Matt asked, his voice still a bit hoarse from the illness. Ms. Takaishi looked up from the book, her blue eyes curious.  
  
"I'm. . . .I'm sorry about all the terrible things I said to you Friday. I was just so mad at you. . . " Matt said, looking down at his covers.  
  
"Why were you so angry at me? I thought you would be so happy. . . " Ms. Takaishi whispered, touching Matt's shoulder. He looked up at her with sad blue eyes with tears brimming in them.  
  
"You picked me up in the middle of the week after nine years of nothing. No cards, phone calls. . . .nothing. You appeared one day and expected me to be all smiles and sunshine, and I couldn't do it. There hadn't been light in my life all that time. He said you didn't love me, that you didn't want me as much as TK. I guess that's why I resented you so much." Matt continued, tears now streaming down his young face. Ms. Takaishi took Matt into her arms and held him tightly, tears flowing down her face also.  
  
"I would never say that. The courts made us keep no contact because of how bad the divorce was going. The judge said that when both of us could come to an agreement, we could see the child we didn't have in custody at the time. I was willing, but your father wanted you both, with no visitation for me. I couldn't lose you both forever, and no matter how I tried, he wouldn't let me have you both. It took me nine years to catch him hurting you, and that's how I got the ruling overturned, and brought you home with me. I'm so sorry you never knew what was happening!" Matt's mother cried, sobbing on her son's shoulder softly.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been such a terror. I just didn't know what was happening inside me, inside my heart." Matt added. The two of them hugged for a moment, then parted. Matt smiled at his mother for the first time in nine years, and Ms. Takaishi squeezed his hand warmly. Someone knocked on the front door, and TK got up to answer it. On the other side of the door was a stranger that TK didn't know.  
  
"Can I help you?" TK asked politely to the tall man with the sandy hair. He stared down at TK for a moment and then frowned.  
  
"Don't you know who I am, TK?" the man asked, his eyes dark and angry. TK shook his head and the man pushed him aside and stalked into the apartment.  
  
"Hey! You can't just walk into someone's apartment! Who are you?" Ms. Takaishi and Matt heard TK yell. Matt's mother jumped out of bed and ran out the door, leaving it open to Matt, who could see into the living room from his bed. He saw his father's form pace around the living room, and TK's terrified face. His blue eyes were wide and frightened, and he looked at Matt with confusion on his face. He could hear his mother talking to his father, and TK's eyes growing wider when he recognized his father for who he was.  
  
"What do you want?" Ms. Takaishi asked, her eyes narrowed with anger. Mr. Ishida smiled slyly and pulled out a folder from his trench coat, shoving it into his ex wife's hands roughly.  
  
"I got Matt back after I heard you hadn't cared for him properly. Imagine, two days home with you and he gets pneumonia? He's to come home with me immediately." Mr. Ishida snapped, glancing over at TK for a moment, his eyes cold and unfeeling. TK could see Matt's same angry personality in the man he just now found was his father. He looked into Matt's room again and stared at Matt, who looked miserably back at his brother with big blue eyes that were no longer clouded with rage, but clear.  
  
"Matt can't be moved, the doctor's orders were firm." Ms. Takaishi spat back, shoving the order back into Mr. Ishida's hands. TK stood up and started for Matt's room, but was stopped by Mr. Ishida.  
  
"You really should read those orders better, Nancy. It says that if Matt is too sick to be moved, then TK goes with me until Matt has recovered fully." Mr. Ishida said darkly, pulling TK to his side and smiling venomously. Ms. Takaishi snatched the order back and read it fully, her eyes tearing as she read about her son's future care.  
  
"It's okay, Mom. I'll go with him." TK whispered quietly, looking up at his father with a frightened expression. Mr. Ishida gazed back down on his youngest son and smiled what seemed to be a genuine smile.  
  
"That's a good boy. Now go pack your things." Mr. Ishida said, pointing TK toward the hallway that led to his room.  
  
"No. . . .take me, please. Leave TK alone." Matt said, stumbling out from his doorway into the living room. He collapsed on the floor with exhaustion, sweat glistening on his feverish face. Mr. Ishida smirked as Ms. Takaishi ran to her son, picking him up and stabilizing him with her body. Matt leaned on his mother and glared at his father, who just mocked him by laughing. TK walked out with a small bag of things, his face pale and worried.  
  
"No, TK. . . . " Matt whispered, trying to stop TK from walking out the door. TK turned and looked Matt in the eyes, piercing Matt's heart with a sad smile.  
  
"I'll be alright, you just get better. I love you mom, Matt." TK said before being led out of the apartment by Mr. Ishida, who looked back with a satisfied smirk. The door closed, and Matt began to sob with his mother as she helped him back into his room and back into bed. The two of them cried for some time before Matt fell asleep, exhausted. All through the night Matt tossed and turned, haunted by his brother's sad eyes. His fever spiked up, and Ms. Takaishi called the doctor over to the apartment.  
  
"He's getting through the pneumonia. His fever should break soon, and he will be back at his normal strength in about four days." The doctor said as he left the apartment. Ms. Takaishi went back to Matt's room, where he was sleeping soundly, his brow furrowed as he dreamed.  
  
"Oh Matt. . .I wish so much for you. I wish you a good life with your father. I'm so sorry this has happened to you. I know your life hasn't been a bed of roses, but if I could I would lay down my life for you. Don't let him hurt you anymore, my baby boy. I love you, more than words could ever say." Ms. Takaishi whispered, tears springing from her eyes as she spoke. She looked down at Matt and moved a strand of blonde hair from his face and noticed he wasn't as hot anymore. His fever had broken.  
  
*This is a good place to stop right now, so I will pick up again soon! Thanks!* 


End file.
